


Enough

by wingsofcosmos



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Gray, Bisexual Lucy, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Biphobia, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofcosmos/pseuds/wingsofcosmos
Summary: Lucy has had enough of people not treating her right, Gray empathises.





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> The bi struggle is real, my friends. Enjoy!

The loud slam of the front door echoes throughout Lucy's apartment, but Lucy did not care one bit. Her eyes were filled with anger, frustration and sadness, and her teeth were gritted as if to prevent her from destroying her own apartment.

She spotted Gray on her couch, who sat up when he heard the door slam, and did not care how or when he entered her apartment, only concentrating on calming down her anger.

"Lucy?" Gray asked nervously, not wanting her to snap at him. He stood up from the couch, but otherwise he didn't move.

In response, Lucy sighed in an attempt to calm herself, but was still frustrated nonetheless. She moved to slump on one side of the couch, and Gray sat on the other, making sure to give her some space.

"Lucy," Gray repeated calmly. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm just—" Lucy said, but interrupted herself in order to take a deep breath. "You know how I went on another date with that guy I've been seeing?"

"Yeah," Gray replied slowly, his brows furrowed.

"Well, I thought I'd come out to him—tell him I'm bisexual and everything," Lucy explained looking down to her feet. "I thought it was time, we became close enough, and—"

"Lucy, what happened?" Gray asked in worry when Lucy stopped speaking.

"I told him, and he said that it was 'hot'," Lucy said irately, her hand making tight fists. "And then he said if I would have a threesome with him and another girl, saying that because I'm bi that I'd love threesome and have them all the time. Like, he said it so casually as if there was nothing wrong with what he was saying."

"Oh, Lucy," Gray said sympathetically.

"And he went on and on, and I got even angrier, I was almost crying." As Lucy said his, tears started to form in her eyes. "And I sat there, thinking, why can't I just find someone who accepts my sexuality, and doesn't fetishize it and think that my only use is for threesomes for men who gets off on two girls having sex, or think that I'm just going through a phase?"

"Lucy," Gray said softly and he moved closer to Lucy. "I'm so sorry that happened to you, and if you want someone to talk to who knows what you're going through, I'm here."

"Really," Lucy asked as she raised her head, sniffling.

"Yeah, sometimes I find a girl who I think is nice, but when I tell her I'm bisexual, she would think it's hot and ask if she could watch me and another guy have sex, or sometimes I meet someone who thinks I'm going through a phase, too," Gray admitted, a frustrated look growing in his eyes. "But you know what? There might be some really shit people out there, and it might take a while, but there is always someone out there for you, you just have to find them."

"Thanks, Gray," Lucy said with a smile and another sniff. "Those were some really wise words."

"Sorry, that just came out, but I'm glad you feel better," Gray said and returned the smile.

"Yeah, although I did feel some satisfaction throwing my wine at the guy's face," Lucy laughed. "But, thanks again, Gray, you're a great guy.

"I'm always there for you, Lucy, don't forget that," Gray said, and then grinned. "And, hey, if we can't find anyone out there, we can always date each other."

"That's not a bad idea actually," Lucy chuckled. "I might take you up on that."

"Well, that's good to know," Gray laughed.

They both spent the rest of the day eating ice-cream and lazing on the couch, and if they somehow joined their hands together during that time, well, they didn't mind.


End file.
